


My One And Only

by AsherWritesAStory



Series: Creek Week 2018 [7]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Creek Week, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherWritesAStory/pseuds/AsherWritesAStory
Summary: Craig never believed in soulmates. Never believed that there was that one certain person out in the world for him. There was no way a person like that could possibly exist, especially not when there were billions of people on Earth.But then he met Tweek.Maybe he was wrong about Soulmates after all.





	My One And Only

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr : masked-vigilante.tumblr.com

Craig never believed in soulmates. Never believed that there was that one certain person out in the world for him. There was no way a person like that could possibly exist, especially not when there were billions of people on Earth.

He had accepted the fact long ago that he would grow up and potentially be alone… maybe having an occasional fling or a one night stand here and there… but never anything serious or long term.

And he was okay with that… or so he thought anyway. The older he got, the harder it got for him to see his friends find their significant other, their time together dwindling.

So Craig learned to be by himself and enjoy his company. He passed the time by playing video games in his bedroom on his computer or taking out his frustrations on his drums.

It helped… if only for a little while.

He was twenty six and still living his life day by day. He got a dog, a husky, and he loved her very much, but she didn’t fill enough of the void he felt within him. She was good company, sure, but he was a man with needs.

But realization hit him when he got an invitation in the mail for Clyde and Bebe’s wedding several weeks later. While he was happy for them, he started to reflect on his own life… especially when he opened the envelope and read the invite.

‘Plus One’ the card said.

Craig certainly didn’t have a plus one… he could probably find one but that would be too much trouble on his end. 

But he sent it back anyway, stating it would just be him attending. He was going to be there no matter what, Clyde was his best friend, practically his brother, and he had grown to love Bebe like a sister over the years. 

Minutes turned to hours. Hours turned to days. Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months. Another one night stand, but nothing felt right to him. He was determined that he didn’t have a soul mate, that he was destined to be alone.

Soulmates don't exist. Clyde and Bebe just got lucky when they found each other is all.

Same with Token and Nichole. They were in the right place at the right time. That’s what it was. 

At least that’s what he told himself. 

When the wedding came he started to feel alone. Looking around the venue he saw so many people standing with their significant other, being next to the person they love with all their heart.

Watching Bebe and Clyde kiss, watching Clyde pick her up in his arms and carry her down the aisle like a princess made Craig smile. They looked so happy, so in love.

That was something Craig had so desperately hoped for one day.

The evening passed on. Dancing, hugs, conversation. Typical things that happened at weddings. But he found comfort over at the bar… he would have to thank Clyde for that later. 

He let out a sigh and downed the whiskey in the glass he was holding in his hands before standing from the stool he had been seated in for the past hour and a half before beginning his search to find Clyde.

But instead he bumped into someone.

Someone with sunny blonde hair, rustic green eyes and a face lined with hundreds of freckles that reminded Craig of stars in the night sky. He was gorgeous… Craig couldn’t seem to look away as his eyes took in everything there was to see about this guy so he can commit this man to his memory.

“Sorry!” The blonde was quick to apologize.

“No… no, it was my fault. I wasn’t paying attention.”

The blonde smiled sweetly, looking over his shoulder before looking up at Craig.

_His eyes are different colors… they’re so pretty._

“Do you know the bride or the groom?”

“I know both but I’m closer to the groom,” Craig licked over his bottom lip, “we grew up together.”

The blonde’s smile grew wider, “Clyde is really nice! Bebe is like my older sister since we also grew up together.”

“Hey buddy!”

Speaking of Clyde, there he was. His tie was hanging untied around his neck and a glass of scotch in his hand, “I see you met Tweek.”

Tweek. 

So that was this magnificent ray of sunshine’s name. 

“We accidentally bumped into each other,” Craig corrected. “I was on my way to find you.”

“Awe I’m flattered.”

Craig rolled his eyes and smirked slightly, “don’t be too flattered. I’m actually going to head out, it’s been fun but I’m tired.”

“Come on dude it’s only ten! Stay a little longer.. for me? I’m your best friend…” Clyde looked between the two men before putting a hand on Craig’s shoulder to turn him back towards the bar. His voice became low as he whispered in the taller man’s ear. 

“Ask him to dance.”

“Are you fucking serious? I don’t dance and you know that.”

Clyde sighed, “I want you to be happy too… you deserve that.”

And just like that, Clyde gave his shoulder a squeeze before making his way back into the crowd gathered on the dance floor.

So Craig turned back to face Tweek, surprised he was still standing there. The smile was still on the blonde’s face as his eyes sparkled.

“So…” Craig started, rubbing the back of his neck and tangling his fingers into his hair, “I know we just met but do you maybe want to dance with me?”

“I’d like to say yes but…”

Craig shrugged, “it’s okay. Forget I asked…”

He turned his back to make his way out but Tweek stopped him by grabbing his arm and turning him back around to face him. “I was going to say that I don’t even know your name.”

Oh.

Well Craig felt silly.

“Oh… right. It’s Craig, I’m Craig. My name is Craig.”

_Smooth Tucker, very smooth. Such a way with words._

“So you’re the one Clyde always talks about…”

Clyde talks about him? And to Tweek no less. He would have to thank him for that.

“He was right about you… you _are_ handsome.”

“I- I… thank you?”

Tweek giggled and grabbed Craig hand as his face grew flush. “I’d love to dance with you though Craig.”

So Craig smiled and let the blonde pull him along, reaching the dance floor just as a slow dance started. 

Maybe he was wrong about soulmates after all.

**Author's Note:**

> And this concludes Creek Week, I cant believe these two have been a canon couple for the past three years.
> 
> I had such a great time participating in this and I got to write so many different pieces to share with you all.
> 
> I thank you all very much for taking some time out of you day to read this, it means a lot.
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated.


End file.
